1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to French manicures for fingernails. More particularly, the invention relates to a fingernail accessory for readily forming a “French tip” artificial fingernail on a user's natural fingernail and a method of forming a “ready for French tip” artificial fingernail.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the art of adorning the hands to provide ornamental fingernail accessories made from thin, molded plastic members manufactured generally in the shape of a fingernail. See, e.g. Chang U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,100 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,935 to Mast et al. It is also known to apply nail polish to human nails in a style known as a French manicure or French tip using fingernail masks or guides to assist in applying the nail polish. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,657 to Smaldone; U.S. Pat. No. 2,239,040 to Holmes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,648 to Dinerstein et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,384 to Hokama et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,726 to Rucker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,837 and 5,645,090 to Juhl et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,248 to Chang; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,714 to Benkart.
As discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,090 to Juhl et al, a French manicure generally involves applying a white or off-white polish in a uniform line at the tip of the nail while not applying such polish to remainder of the nail, i.e. that portion extending from the tip of the nail to the cuticle of the nail. Several methods of obtaining a French manicure are discussed in the patent, including employing a highly skilled manicurist, which is difficult, time consuming and expensive. It is also known to provide a composite artificial fingernails having a “French manicure” look. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,035 to Carroll et al.
Although a number of methods of obtaining a French manicure are known, there is still a need for a fingernail accessory and a method for forming an artificial fingernail that permits a user to simply and inexpensively obtain the appearance of a French manicure.